


Tuned Out

by QueenoftheTARDIS



Series: Meanwhile in Thirteen's TARDIS [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheTARDIS/pseuds/QueenoftheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor realises that for her new friends the simplest decisions are often the hardest to make. She should never have told them the TARDIS could connect to their music apps.





	Tuned Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series of loosely-connected short stories about the new Doctor and her friends. Written before Series 11 airs so the characterisation will most likely not be accurate.

'I say Little Mix,' Yasmin proposes.

'Nah, I fancy a bit of Black Rebel Motorcycle Club,' Ryan counters.

'Black Rebel what? What are you two on about?' Graham asks as he walks into the spacious yet surprising homely TARDIS console room.

'We're deciding what music to listen to, the Doctor says I can connect my Spotify to the TARDIS speakers,' says Yasmin.

'Back when I was your age we had much better music. Duran Duran, Spandau Ballet, Ultravox. How about a bit of "Come On Eileen _"?_ '

'No offence Graham but I'd rather have something a little less…" _retro_."'

'Retro?' he said, looking perplexed. 

'Well, we clearly can't decide. Looks like it's up to the Doctor,' Ryan declares.

'Whatever it is leave me out of it,' the Doctor exclaims, who had until that point been off her own little world silently tinkering underneath one of the TARDIS console panels.

'Oh come on, it can't be any worse than the guys' tastes in music. Unless it's Martian throat singing or something else alien,'

'Seriously, I'm trying to work here, just pick something. Humans honestly, you'll make a fuss about anything,'

'Pulp?' Yasmin suggests.

'Britpop, seriously Yas that's the best you could come up with?.' Ryan responds.

'That's it!' The Doctor slams down her reclaimed laser spanner in irritation, walks over to Yasmin and holds out her hand indicating that she wants the phone.

Yasmin passes the phone to her and the Doctor begins tapping on the screen frustratedly. The Doctor returns the phone to Yasmin as music fills the room.

_Ya gotta let go_

'"Now You Are Free" by Augustines. They sound pretty good actually.' Yasmin says.

_Let go of all your ghosts_

'Yeah not bad,' Ryan agrees.

_Ya gotta let go_

The Doctor looks over to Graham with a somewhat steely gaze and not wanting to incur her wrath says the music was fine.

_Or more will come around_

'Good, now I'm gonna get back to what I was supposed to be doing,'

_Alright go easy on yourself_

_Alright now you are free_

'So what song do you want to listen to next?' Yasmin asks.

Trying to keep three people happy in the TARDIS was something the Doctor hadn't done for centuries and now she remembers why.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Thirteen and the gang are amazing and I love them all already. 
> 
> I was listening to Jodie's BBC 6 Music show where she says she's a massive Augustines fan and then finding out one of their songs has a certain resemblance to Twelve's last line made me come up with this.
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions for prompts or situations I can put these four in to while away the time before the new series airs and we get to see them properly I'd love to here them.


End file.
